In a test of collected urine, a sediment component (material component) in urine has hitherto been analyzed by a method that centrifuges the collected urine and directly observes particles in the urine by a microscope, but the analysis has been time consuming. Therefore, urine sediment analysis is becoming more automatized, and there is known a method that performs analysis of the sediment component (material component) in urine by imaging a urine sample that flows in a flow path provided in a flow cell formed by a transparent member and analyzing the captured image (see, e.g., Japanese Patent No. 4948647). A device described in Japanese Patent No. 4948647 has a review function that enables a user to display any image, revise automatic classification, and perform reclassification by visual confirmation.